The Last Ōtsutsuki
by SamThePerson
Summary: Naruto has a twin and they both inherit direct otsutsuki dna due to the legend of Hamura's moon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago Hagoromo and his brother Hamura defeated the embodiment of their mother Kaguya and the god tree,the jūbi and with their Chakra sealed it into Hagoromo making him the first junchuriki. Hamura on the other hand lost control of his leftover chakra redirecting it to the full blue moon shifting it's color to green.  
Now every green moon,Hamura's chakra embedded in the moon can cast out during an eclipse shining light on the chosen last Ōtsutsuki.

Everything was a normal day, bright,sunny and a cool temperature. The streets were joyful and the annual ceremony before the start of Konoha's ninja academy. With Kina holding Kushina's hands they walked ahead of Minato and approached her given sensei, Takayi Uchiha, A young woman with light brown hair and black but warm eyes that greeted Kina along with a friendly smile. Kushina exchanged greetings with Takayi and Introduced her daughter, while Minato just catched up and greeted and introduced himself.

The sensei and Kina's Parents started conversing while Kina searched for excitement. Wandering around she saw by the corner of her eye a man in a black coat a slowly turned but when she was adjusted, he simply vanished.

It was getting a dark shade of purple with a swirl of blue and purple, Kushina now in the hospital giving birth. 'push in' the nurse slowly said 'breathe in, breathe out' Kushina tried but still continued to wince and scream while her belly radiated a dark shade of red. Faced dripping with sweat Minato carefully tried to reapply her seal, slowly channeling chakra to his bloody thumb while trying connect with her belly.

The screaming stopped and everything went still and quiet and then the sweet crying sound of a baby, no two babies...they were twins. 'Now' the nurse said with a sound of relief ' I will come back for a bl-' the nurses sentence was cut off due to a slash on her chest that held her stiff. A man in a black coat with a orange spiral mask came behind the woman gripping her neck with his hand.

Minato nervous holding a kunai in his sweaty palm, he was next to dizzy Kushina with the twins in her hands. 'Hand her over, The junchuriki,hand her over' the masked man spoked with a demanding and cruel but smooth voice ' Hand her over or she gets it' He gripped his hand on the nurse,he obviously was testing Minato's caring personality and unfortunately he passed the test.

Minato threw his kunai at the masked man but he simply dodged it. Minato used the sealed kunai to teleport behind the man and sealed nurse on the floor Minato decided to take her to safety using a clone jutsu. The masked man now was near his wife and kids and just vanished 'he has the sharingan' Minato thought 'Could it be Obito?'.

A roar was heard later and Minato realised it was too late, the man has released the seal. Hiraishin no Jutsu! Minato quickly teleported to the man and he saw his wife standing near Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kina stood right beside them trying to look calm and brave but she stood still as if she was frightened.

All the clans were being killed off until the monster turned around with a sharingan influenced pupil and all of his tails moved in unison around his face black and white particles started forming into several balls that shot off in every direction. He stood there thinking about what to do and then the twins morphed into something similar to the kyubi and the thing shielded everybody around it.

The Tailed beast bombs reflected piercing into the beast who now saw the eclipse moon before his eyes slowly closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A green beam of light zoomed towards the humanoid and showered on it as it made contact blinding the place in a dome of light.'what are you naming him?' a voice popped into his conscience... 'Menka'. Menka emerged from his bed with his heart pounding and beads of cold sweat dripping down his forehead, it was late, dark and Menka stumbled around in the darkness until his forehead bulged and his eyes twitched, he winced, shutting his eyes with light green chakra flowing around his eyelids, he cracked his eyes opened and saw everything in his path 'what a relief' he thought 'now I have the best excuse for being up this late'.

'Menka!' Naruto shouted 'are you up?' It was strange but it must be morning now because if there is one thing Menka knows about Naruto is that he is a deep sleeper. 'Hey are you ready for school?' Naruto asked 'Obviously' Menka replied 'don't you see my pj's on and my hair unkempt?' He flashed a slight grin 'I am more than ready'

20 minutes later they were at the academy when Menka started turning around 'Hey,where are you going Menka?' 'Home' Menka continued 'Schools not opening for two weeks ya dobe' 'Hey!' Naruto Exclaimed 'I'm not a dobe, ya know!'. Menka and Naruto arrived home and saw their parents and Kina, their sister eating breakfast. 'Menka' Minato called out 'yes dad' 'I want you to show me something Menka' 'Okay' Menka then proceeded to walk at the table and sit on the chair closest to his dad. 'Gather up chakra to your eyes' Minato instructed, Menka tried focusing all to his eyes and they changed from violet blue to a emerald green' Kina stared dropping the fork from her mouth she uttered the words 'no way, a dojutsu?' Naruto was shocked in for once in deep thought "if we're twins-' 'Naruto!'

'Your turn, but try your belly' Naruto walk up to his dad and started channeling his chakra to his belly and wind flapped his shirt distorting it's shape, and he transformed into a white haired boy with the whisker marks on his face getting harrier and his teeth turning fox like with pointed fox ears popping out of his head. Kushina just stood there for a longer period thinking 'A body form and a dojutsu?, Naruto and Menka are really special' and she smiled at the thought.

'Okay guys guess what' Minato waited and of course no one answered so he volunteered 'you guys are not going to school' he looked for their reaction and then continued 'your going to be homeschooled by one of my friends' 'Who is it dad?' They said in unison Minato waited and answered 'Jiraiya'

AN: Sorry for not inserting this into the story but the character ages are 15 for Kina, 10 for Naruto and 10 for Menka.


End file.
